The fate that I myself built for me
by Renesmee Tuth Cullen
Summary: Estoy enferma de dolor, de culpa, de amor. Un amor que maté hace tiempo, con cada uno de mis pasos errados. / OS Bella/Jacob.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>The fate that I myself built for me .<strong>

_· No me queda más refugio que la fantasía ·_

Jacob me tiende la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo la tomo sin dudarlo, acostumbrada ya a la monótona rutina que me imponía a mí misma. Como un castigo, tal vez, por haberlo lastimado. Como una obligación, quizás, para verlo feliz. No lo sé, probablemente nunca lo sepa. Solo sé que duele.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunta, sosteniéndome por la cintura firmemente. Yo no respondo, y quiero gritarle que no, que no me siento bien. Que esto fue todo lo que pude soportar. Que el dolor en mi interior se hace a cada segundo más insoportable y me consume, me debilita, me mata. Pero, cuando repite su pregunta, me guardo todos esos sentimientos y le digo -Mejor que nunca-

Él me mira y puedo notar la duda en su rostro. No lo entiende. Y es que realmente me veo enferma. Y lo estoy. Estoy enferma de todo esto, de toda esta situación, de esta gran mentira. Estoy enferma de dolor, de culpa, de amor. Un amor que maté hace tiempo, con cada uno de mis pasos errados.

La delicada pieza comienza a sonar y nuestros cuerpos empiezan a moverse a la par. La gente nos mira con envidia, porque lucimos hermosos. La pareja perfecta, eso es lo que todos ven de afuera. Yo sé que no lo somos, y aun así intento convencerme de que estaremos bien.

Cuando vuelvo a la realidad, descubro que Jacob ha estado diciéndome algo y me mira expectante, esperando una respuesta. Abro mi boca y luego la cierro, sin nada que decir. -¿Has estado escuchándome?- pregunta, su voz irrumpiendo a través del suave sonido de la música. Yo me limito a murmurar un _Lo siento _como puedo y mirar hacia abajo avergonzada. Suelo perderme en mis pensamientos, olvidarme de su presencia por completo. Es lo único que puedo hacer para evitar caer en un mar profundo de depresión que me mataría por completo.

Jacob respira hondo y me mira con reproche. Luego suelta el aire de golpe en un bufido exagerado y camina, con mi mano aún entre las suyas, lejos de la pista de baile. Nos conduce por un estrecho pasillo que nos lleva a la entrada del salón. Me abre la puerta para que pueda salir y la cierra segundos después detrás de él.

Estamos en la recepción ahora, debajo del cielo estrellado de esa fría noche de Junio. La brisa me roza la piel que mi vestido deja descubierta, haciéndome estremecer.

-Jacob- susurro, pero él me silencia con un beso. Suave y tierno, un simple roce de nuestros labios. Me quedo en mi lugar, estática, mientras él aleja lentamente su rostro. Me mira, esperando mi reacción. Soy consciente de que debo fingir una sonrisa, pero no puedo por más que lo intente. Estoy en shock, paralizada.

No era la primera vez que Jacob me besaba, lo había hecho antes. Pero nunca de esta manera. Nunca antes me había demostrado cada uno de sus sentimientos, sentimientos confusos y complejos, sentimientos que yo no correspondía, en un beso tan sencillo y delicado como ese.

Cuando por fin logro esbozar una débil sonrisa, él niega con la cabeza desconcertándome. -Ya no tienes que fingir por mí- su voz se quiebra. Se calla durante unos segundos pero luego continúa. -No puedo engañarme más a mí mismo. Sé que no me amas- Agacha la cabeza intentando ocultar una lágrima solitaria que se desliza por su mejilla. -Por fin eres libre- termina, y me mira directo a los ojos.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y la angustia que estuve intentando enterrar todo este tiempo surge de repente. No tengo nada que decir, porque le mentí, y ahora me doy cuenta cuánto lo lastimé.

-Eres libre- repite casi inaudible y se pierde en el interior del salón nuevamente.

La angustia me desconcierta, pero aún soy consciente de que estoy sola y lastimada. Intento luchar contra la culpa, pero a cada paso que doy estoy más perdida. La oscuridad avanza sobre mí y me desespera saber que jamás podré salir. Y, aunque sé que es el destino que merezco, me duele pensar en todo lo que pude tener de haber hecho lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo One-shot BellaJacob que surgió con otros personajes y lo adapté a Twilight. En realidad el único que nombra es a Jacob (Originalmente su nombre era James).. El personaje femenino (que no tiene nombre) yo aclaro que es Bella.

**Giuli (:**


End file.
